Fucked For The Very First Time
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Callie G!P. Someone made a request, and hopefully this is what they wanted. Arizona has never been with someone with a penis, and her Goddess Callie has a secret.


**AN: This is a request from someone**** I hope you like it. I hope it's everything you imagined it would be. And if you like it, not just the person who requested it, but anyone that wants to see something, ask. If I'm comfortable with the request, and it's from a show that I watch, I'll certainly try for you.**

"Who is that woman talking to Sloan?" Arizona Robbins asked the person beside her.

Though 'woman' was an understatement. She was absolutely divine. All long black hair, which she bet felt like clouds as she ran her fingers through it, and a curvy body that looked like it should be on some sort of Greek Goddess, entombed in marbel for all of eternity. Preferably naked.

And then that woman turned, and Arizona felt the breath stolen from her lungs and her knees went weak.

Goddess was even an understatement.

"Stop drooling and close your mouth Robbins, it's unbecoming." The voice of Teddy Altman reaches her ears, but muffled and warbled, as if it were from underwater.

"Look at her Teddy. She stunning. Breathtakingly so." Arizona couldn't help it if she loved women, biology made her gay for a reason, and that reason might be that woman.

That woman who was now walking over to her. That woman was walking with a sway to her hips and a swagger that Arizona knew would one day be the death of her.

"Hi." The goddess breathed. But it was full of confidence and a knowledge of her own divine sexiness. God, and her breasts were right fucking there, and it was like denying god the way she had to will her hands to stay at her sides.

"Eyes up Robbins," Teddy whispered into her ear, and Arizona could feel the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks, felt her ears burn.

Which only deepened when she looked into the woman's eyes, noticing the slight smirk, and knowing to the very depth of her being that she'd been caught staring.

"Robbins, is it?" The goddess asked, Teddy, traitor that she was, leaving her to this mystery woman's mercy and heading for the bar, "Is there a first name to go with that?"

"There might be." Arizona responded. _Smooth Robbins, could have been better if you weren't staring at her boobs again, and your voice didn't shake, but it's a start._

"Callie Torres," the woman, Callie, said, her hand outstretched towards Arizona. _Callie would sound so good when she screamed it later._

"Arizona," the blonde said, jumping slightly when their hands connected and bolts of electricity and arousal shot through her. Was this woman related to Thor?

"No, I'm pretty sure we're still in Washington." Callie laughed at her own joke, and it effortlessly pulled one from Arizona. Yep, this woman would be the death of her.

Especially since their hands were still holding on to each other and electricity was still flowing, and Arizona could tell that Callie felt it too, because she hadn't let go either.

"It's my name," Arizona said, rubbing gentle circles on the hand still held in hers with her thumb, "Arizona Robbins."

"Oh," and now the blush was rising up her - _calm down Robbins - _goddess's cheeks, "Arizona. I like it." Their hands were still entwined. Arizona couldn't deny that as good as Callie would sound as it tore from her throat on a scream, her own name would sound so much better as the brunette screamed it.

"Can I buy you a drink Callie?" Arizona asked, her voice sounding more confident than she actually felt.

Soon, before either of them noticed, the bartender was saying last call, and Arizona was shocked. The bar had emptied around them, the last few hours spent in conversation with Callie passing like seconds. Arizona couldn't remember the last time that she'd seen a woman she wanted and not immediately left the bar to take them to her bed. Or their bed. Or any bed, really. Sometimes a wall would do the trick. But there was something about Callie that was intoxicating. And she knew for sure that it wasn't alcohol, because the last few hours saw her drink only half of her glass of white wine, the remainder now sat tepid and warm where she'd abandoned it some time ago.

She felt as if she'd known this woman her entire life, felt the way her laugh caused joy to spring forth in her chest, the way a soft touch of long and tan fingers against her knee didn't just shoot bolts of arousal through her, but something deeper… something like feelings, something like… _I want to take her home and I want her to scream my name as my head is between her legs._

And just as she was about to ask the goddess if she wanted that too, if she felt the same way, if she wanted the same things Arizona did, she was thwarted by none other than Mark Sloan. Who was soon to die a slow and painful death.

"Torres, you coming back to mine?" Soon-to-be-dead Sloan asked, snaking his arm around Callie's shoulder's, completely ignoring the glare that Arizona sent his way.

"Hey Mark, uhh no," Callie said, her deeply brown eyes finding Arizona's. Maybe there was a chance. "I've got an early appointment with the real estate agent tomorrow and I don't want to be kept awake by your monkey sex with Lexie. I'll just head back to the hotel."

Maybe there was no chance.

"Monkey sex? Torres, I'm offended." Almost dead Sloan said.

Callie smiled at Arizona while she not-so gently shoved Sloan's arms from her shoulders, and in one fluid motion grabbed Arizona's hand again. Without speaking or breaking eye contact with Arizona, she reached into her purse and grabbed a pen, quickly writing what Arizona assumed was her phone number down. "Call me?"

"I will," Arizona promised. Then watching with her core on fire and her heart racing as Callie shoved Sloan's shoulder and walked out of the bar.

"She's not your type Robbins," Sloan said, a look of seriousness on his face, a look that Arizona had never seen there before. But they weren't friends, she wasn't friends with this man, and though she wouldn't kill him, she didn't need or want his advice about her relationship with Callie, or anything else for that matter.

"Whatever." She said and pushed past him much like Callie had done, leaving him at the bar with that stupid concerned look on his stupid face.

Once she found Teddy, who was a lot drunker than her, which was easy since she'd barely had half a glass of wine, and grabbed her arm and complained, "I just got cock blocked by Mark fucking Sloan."

Teddy giggled, and stumbled as she hung onto Arizona's arm for support, "Since you're both girls, shouldn't it be clam-jammed?"

_~~~i made it through the wilderness~~~_

**five weeks and five dates later**

Arizona was sure that Callie Torres was the most perfect woman that the world had ever created. She was gorgeous, and funny, and smart, and witty, and they read the same books, and listened to the same music, enjoyed the same podcasts. She could cook, she could skateboard, she could play video games… and she was beautiful.

There was only one, teeny tiny little flaw.

Arizona had yet to see her naked. Like with her own two eyes. She'd imagined it, a lot, and had almost given into the need to touch herself (multiple times) because she was waiting for Callie to touch her.

Their make-out sessions, which usually preceded the need to touch herself, were hot and steamy, but Callie was holding back. She'd deny it, if Arizona gathered the courage to ask, but she could feel it. She never let Arizona be on top when they were making out, and her hips would shift away from Arizona wanted them.

Which was on her hips, or on her leg, or in her hands… or maybe on her mouth as Callie rode her face, that deep and husky voice calling her name as Arizona…

See? This was a problem for Arizona.

She liked sex. A lot. She loved it. Women lined up for her because she was hot. She hadn't not had sex in this long… ever. Once she discovered that she loved girls it was easy to get them to fall into bed with her. Even if they were just using her for an experiment, Arizona got what she wanted from them, and then left them.

But she was past wanting Callie. She wanted her, desperately, but it was a _need_ now. Because Arizona was certain that she could fall in love with this woman given the chance. And not like she was crazy enough to say it now, but she was certain that she was already on the way to falling in love with her. She wasn't there yet, but she could see the day that it would happen.

"You're perfect," she whispered, her eyes never leaving Callie's.

The room was lit softly with the flickering light of a dozen tea lights and the fire roaring in the fireplace. A bottle of wine half empty on the coffee table, and about two feet of space between them.

She couldn't stop looking at Callie. She was gorgeous. Almost ethereally beautiful in the soft and flickering light. The way the fire danced in her deep mocha eyes, and reflected off her hair like a thousand stars. She was honestly the most gorgeous woman Arizona had ever seen. The slope of her neck to her shoulder looked soft and inviting, her delicate ear was calling to her mouth, to lick the shell of, the nibble on the earlobe, to moan into.

Arizona could feel her entire body hum with need for this woman.

And it wasn't just about sex anymore. It was way past that. Because though Callie did set the wants and needs aflame in her, wants and needs that raged like an inferno within her. But Arizona knew it was more than that.

"Hardly," Callie scoffed, and Arizona scooted a bit closer, knowing that Callie liked her space in these moments. She didn't know why, but if the look in her eyes was any indication, she wanted Arizona as badly as Arizona wanted her… she just had some weird thing about waiting and sex.

"I've been trying to figure it out," She whispered, snaking her hand across the space between and taking Callie's hand.

"What's that?" Callie asked, her fingers twining seamlessly with Arizona's, as if they'd been doing this for the entirety of their lives.

"The night we met," Callie smiled just as Arizona did at the memory, "I was about to invite you home and then Sloan-"

And suddenly Callie's face fell a little bit. Her hand withdrawing from Arizona's.

"What did Mark say?" Arizona was taken aback by the look on Callie's face. It was hard, and angry, a look that Arizona had never seen before… and it frightened her a little bit.

"He said you weren't my type." Arizona offered quietly.

"God fucking dammit Mark Sloan, I'm going to fucking kill him." Callie said, leaping off the couch, suddenly slipping into a Spanish rant that Arizona couldn't follow in the slightest.

"Callie!" She called, finally getting the brunettes attention.

"I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted this to go." Callie said, her words only deepening Arizona's confusion to what just happened over the last five minutes.

She could feel her not yet in-love-heart breaking already.

"I wanted to tell you in my own time, I wanted to know that we could go somewhere, I don't just want sex anymore Arizona… I want more, and I think I want it with you… but I don't know…"

Finally Arizona was able to take a hold of Callie's hand and pull her to the couch.

"What don't you know Callie?" She asked, softly stroking the other woman's cheek, softly urging her to her to look at her. When those beautiful brown eyes that she loved met her, her heart constricted at the pain she saw in them. "You can tell me anything."

"I like you, Arizona, a lot… but there's something about me you don't know." Callie whispered, but Arizona was buoyed by the fact that she hadn't turned away.

"What don't I know?" Arizona asked.

She could only watch as Callie's eyes slid closed, watch as she took a deep breath and feel as it shuddered out. "I have a penis."

And Arizona's whole world stopped.

She'd never been with a penis before. Or a strap-on. Or… anything like that.

And she'd never wanted to.

Now it was her turn to drop her hands away from Callie. Where before there had been tingles, now there was unfamiliar coldness. Could she do this? Is this something she wanted?

Looking at Callie she didn't see someone different than she saw thirty seconds ago… she still saw the same beautiful and gorgeous and smart and funny woman, she still saw the woman she wanted. And she still wanted… sort of. It was different now, a strange feeling that she'd never felt before, and she didn't know what it was or why it was there.

"Are you…" She trailed off, not knowing what she was asking.

"I'm not trans." Callie said quietly.

"Intersex?" Arizona asked.

"Not really no, but that's the word they use." Callie supplied.

"They?" Arizona's mind was moving a thousand miles a second, jumbled thoughts and sounds and images and the word 'penis' in large flashing neon lights.

"The doctors. I'm a medical marvel." Now Callie's voice sounded as heartbroken as she'd looked before, and Arizona knew that they were both crying. And not good and happy tears, tears of breaking up and going their separate ways and _it's not you, it's me's_ and a whole host of other break up cliches.

And like the coward she was, she ran.

_~~you know i made it through~~_

**Three days, three hours, fifty-seven minutes, and no communication later**

"I swear to god Mark Sloan, if you're knocking at my door again I will kick you in the balls, I am not accepting your apology and I am never talking to you again."

Callie grumbled to herself as she walked to her front door.

She hated Mark Sloan, and she was going to keep her promise to kill him, that is if he ever showed his face again after the severe lashing she gave him. She blamed him for Arizona, her beautiful and kind and caring Arizona, to flee her house. She blamed herself mostly, for allowing herself to catch _the feelings_, but she blamed Arizona for not answering the seventeen phone calls or the eighty-six text messages.

But she couldn't even be mad at Arizona for that either, because really this was her fault anyway. She should have told her sooner. Fucking Mark Sloan was a dead man.

"Jesus, all right," she yelled as the pounding at her door continued and was joined by the incessant ringing of her doorbell.

Tearing the door open, mostly in frustration because who the fuck acts like this at one in the goddamn morning, her breath was stolen from her lungs.

There, standing on her doorstep, in the pouring rain and clutching a CVS bag to her chest was Arizona. Her hair was matted down to her temples and the curls of sunshine and blonde that she loved were flat and damp, those blue eyes that she loved were red and swollen with tears, the hoodie she was wearing was soaked through and her entire body was shaking from the cold.

She had never looked more beautiful.

Before she could even attempt to utter her name, Arizona choked out a broken "I'm sorry," and Callie had two armfuls of Arizona Robbins, and she was being kissed with a passion and heat that hadn't existed so far in their make-out sessions.

She could feel Arizona shaking from the cold and wetness of the late night thunderstorm, so she used her grip around Arizona's waist to lift the smaller woman into her house, kicking the door shut behind her, never once breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry Callie," Arizona whispered into her ear when their kiss finally broke, the blonde clinging to her tightly, the CVS bag swaying rhythmically against her back, "I'm so sorry."

"You're freezing." Callie whispered back. Gripping Arizona as tightly as she was gripping her. She didn't know why Arizona was here, and she didn't know why Arizona had been crying, and she didn't know what was in the CVS bag, but she couldn't find it within herself to care.

She understood why the blonde had ran out of here three days ago, she even understood why she hadn't answered any of the obscene amounts of times Callie had reached out, but she hadn't allowed herself to hope that she would come back.

"I walked." Was all Arizona said.

"From the store, jesus Arizona, that's like three miles from here, what the hell were you thinking?" Cause now Callie was mad, how dare she. How dare she endanger the woman she could almost maybe one day kind of soon fall in love with? How dare she.

"I needed to tell you that I'm sorry." Arizona husked back, tightening her grip on Callie's shoulders further. "I needed to ask you for your forgiveness."

"Okay," Callie reached up and tucked Arizona's face into her neck, and wrapped the blonde's legs around her waist and carried her to the bathroom, "Okay, but shower first, okay?"

Arizona only nodded into her shoulder.

When they reached the bathroom she disentangled Arizona from herself, pleased that it seemed that Arizona seemed to not want to move from her position. When the blonde was steadily on her feet, the CVS bag discarded on the sink, Callie leant into the standing stall of her shower and turned the water on, ensuring that it wouldn't be too hot for the chilled and shivering woman before her.

"Towels are just there, I'll be in the living room when you're finished." Callie said, turning to leave but was stopped by a soft tug on the back of her shirt, Arizona softly asking "stay."

Gripping the doorframe, she clenched her teeth and didn't dare turn around. "What?"

"Stay with me… please." She could tell that Arizona was pleading with her, that this was part of the apology and forgiveness that she was asking for.

"Arizona…" She pleaded back. Because if she wasn't sure, if she wasn't absolutely sure that this is what she wanted, that Callie wasn't what she wanted, that all of Callie wasn't what she wanted…. Callie couldn't turn around.

"I'm sure Callie."

Callie turned around.

And for the second time that night, the breath was stolen from her lungs. Her hair was still matted and her eyes were still red and full of tears, but her face was soft and full of the surety of her words written over her delicate features and in her endlessly blue eyes. Eyes that Callie was sure she was in love with now.

And still she was the most beautiful woman that Callie had ever seen.

They took turns undressing each other, Arizona's hands only hesitated for a half second at the waistband to her sweatpants, but swiftly pushed them down her legs, taking a long look at Callie's penis.

From what she knew of Arizona's past, this was as close as the blonde had been to a naked penis in her entire life. And though Callie wasn't particularly obsessed with her dick or her size, she knew that she was large. Above average large. Some girls needed a minute large.

She was almost as large as Arizona's eyes were as she stared at Callie's junk.

Just as Callie was about to take the lead, she was surprised that Arizona did. Delicate, and still freezing hands, gripping her wrists and pulling her into the shower. Of all the ways that Callie imagined being naked with Arizona for the first time (all the ways she'd jerked off in this shower, imagining Arizona in the shower with her) this was never one of the ways that she imagined it happening.

Turning so that Arizona was under the warm spray of water, Callie looked down at the blonde who was smiling shyly up at her. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already," Callie whispered back. She wanted desperately to hold the smaller woman close, to wrap her in her arms and never let go, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted this, wanted Arizona, she needed to know that Arizona wanted her back.

Her arms, traitorous as they were, wrapped around the smaller woman who did step into her. Whose own arms wrapped around her neck, whose stomach came into contact with her erect dick, who didn't shy away from it. She was pleased that Arizona seemed to be warming up. She was trembling now, but Callie didn't think it was from the cold.

"I was unkind to you Callie when I left, no… I didn't leave, I ran away from you. And then I ignored you. You didn't deserve that Callie, I don't deserve your forgiveness for that." Callie felt the breath shudder in her throat as Arizona pressed a kiss to her neck. "But I want it. I want it Callie because I want you."

In all her wildest dreams, even the sex ones where Arizona was writhing under her, she never expected to hear her say that. Even the sex dreams where she was buried to the hilt in Arizona, their hips thrusting into each other ruthlessly, she never heard those words.

And then Arizona was reaching between their bodies, her pale fingers looking comically small as they stroked her penis, her moan answering Callie's, "I want this. You, I want you, and I want this."

_This_ meaning her cock. Which was now throbbing between the soft strokes of Arizona's hand.

"Zona," she could only husk. Relishing the feeling of another person's hand on her dick, especially this person's, this woman's hand.

"That's what took me so long to come back to you. I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you… and then this happened, and the way I wanted you changed. I didn't know what it was, this longing in my pussy," Callie grunted again at the vulgar word, absolutely loving the way it sounded, especially as it dripped with arousal from Arizona's mouth, her fingers still softly stroking along Callie's shaft, her lips pressed to her chin, "I didn't know that this is what I wanted. I've never wanted like that before. I was touching myself last night, thinking of you... and this… and I wasn't anywhere near finished, and it had been so long, and it hit me. It wasn't working because I still wanted you, and that longing I felt, was for this, was for you to be inside me."

Callie could only groan in appreciation, Arizona's words and voice and arms and hands and lips, and especially the hand on her dick, stroking more suredly now, her grip stronger, her motions more fluid.

"Arizona.. I'm… god that feels good, Zona… if you don't stop, I'm gonna…" She husked again, her world sharpening only to the motions of Arizona's hand on her dick.

"Come? Is that what you were going to say?" And dear god, Arizona's hand gripped her cock tighter and all Callie could do was groan some more and nod against Arizona's head. "So come Callie."

And she did, her cock twitching in Arizona's hand between their bodies. She could feel deep in her balls, the orgasam rolling through as her abdomen twitched and her balls contracted, her chest both empty and somehow full of air at the same time.

When it was over, and her eyes opened, it was to see Arizona staring up at her with a look of wonder on her face, and that smile, that magical and dimpled smile, her fingers still on Callie's hard cock. Callie's jizz splattered erotically across Arizona's breasts and stomach.

"I've never done this before Callie," Arizona whispered up at her, "I'm practically a virgin. 33 years old and I've never..." Though the smile was still there, and the fingers starting to stroke her cock again were still there, Callie could see the hesitation on her face. "What if I'm not good at it?"

Callie was taken aback, that certainly wasn't what she'd been expecting to hear. "Is that a serious concern, that you won't please me?" Because, hello, Callie's jizz was still splattered on her breasts.

"I'm sure you'll go slow, and be patient and gentle, and you'll be… you know, chivalrous… but what if I can't please you? What if I…"

"Can I be honest with you?" Callie asked, reaching down to stop the heavenly strokes on her cock, she needed to focus, and to focus she can't have the hands of Arizona Robbins on her dick. The two things just weren't compatible.

"Oh, do you not like that?" Arizona asked, stepping back a little when Callie stopped her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Shush you moron," Callie teased, exceptionally happy that Arizona smiled and stepped back into her arms, "yes, I like that. Of course I like that, I just came on your chest because of how much I like that. I just can't concentrate when you're stroking me and naked all sexy just standing there with my cock in your girly little hands. I was about to blow my load again."

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's lips.

"I meant what I said to you three days ago, I don't just want sex anymore. Not to be crass, but it's not hard to find pleasure and it's not hard for me to find someone to take home. But I don't want that anymore Arizona, I want a relationship that's built on trust, that's built on communication and not just sex. And if I don't come inside you," Callie paused while Arizona sucked in a sharp breath and her chest flushed with what she could only describe as arousal, "you can clearly use other means to help me if you wanted."

"But what if…" Arizona started.

"Are you worried about not liking it? Liking me inside you? Are you worried about not enjoying it when I fuck you?" Callie had chosen her words carefully, and they had the desired reaction, a small whimper from the pink lips in front of her, a small jump of her hips, and Arizona stepping into her further.

"Which were you more worried about? Pleasing me or not enjoying it?" Callie asked, certain she knew the answer. And by the way that Arizona looked down shyly for a second, her words about longing for Callie floating between them, she knew she was right.

"Then shush again, you absolute moron," Callie teased again, this time pressing her lips harder to Arizona's, groaning herself and feeling her cock twitch between them as Arizona deepened the kiss.

"What'd you get at the store?" She asked when the kiss broke, Arizona's fingers somehow on her dick again, but they weren't stroking it now, more like she was resting her fingers there, familiarizing herself with it. Which, by all means, was fine by Callie.

"Condoms." This pulled a laugh from Callie, and the blush rising on Arizona's cheeks was definitely from embarrassment now. "What, I didn't stick around to ask a lot of questions, so I don't know!" Callie could only laugh harder, and was clutching tightly to Arizona as she too fell into laughter. "Obviously you have sperm, but is it viable? Do I have to worry about getting pregnant? Do I have to worry about you leaving me if I got pregnant? Oh god, do I even want a baby? Should I go on birth control? Penis's are confusing."

And the third time Callie had her breath stolen tonight was because she was laughing so hard. Arizona's "I'm glad you find this amusing," only causing her to fall into another round of laughter.

"So in order then," Callie started when she finally got her laughter under control, Arizona was wearing the most adorable little frown, only the dimple on her left cheek popping, but she could see some amusement there too. "Yes, I am viable. So if we keep doing this, you can think about going on birth control if you're comfortable, but I've never had a problem with condoms before. Using them or having them fail. If you get pregnant I will not leave you, I will support you whatever you choose to do, if you have the baby or not, I'll support you."

"Do you want a baby Callie?" Arizona asked, her fingers stroking again, but softly and gently, like she wasn't trying to get Callie off again, but was unintentionally doing a good job.

"That is not… first time material to talk about." Callie's husked, slipping her hands from around Arizona's waist to trail at the outside of her rib cage, just to the underside of her boobs, dragging her fingers as soft as a feather, Arizona definitely shaking now.

"But Cal- oh, mmm," Arizona was cut off with a moan as Callie finally took Arizona's breasts in her hands, her thumb pressing over hard nipples, and was pleased when Arizona's once sure hand stumbled on her cock, apparently forgetting what it was doing.

Bending forward Calie began to place open mouth kisses along the length of Arizona's neck, starting at her collarbone and working her way up. Using one hand she continued to tweak and pull at Arizona's nipple, drawing to more firm erectness loving the sounds that the blonde was making. She moved her other hand down between their bodies, pausing where Arizona still had a grip on her cock, wrapping her fingers around the smaller woman's and stroking up and down the shaft again. When she seemed to get the idea and continue moving on her own, Callie moved her hand lower, resting it just above the trimmed curls on Arizona's mound.

She could feel the heat already, could feel the wetness hiding just millimeters from her fingers. She knew where she wanted this night - early morning - to go, how she wanted to end their first night together with Arizona wrapped in her arms, the blonde's arms wrapped around her, and her cock buried deep inside her.

But she promised Arizona she would be gentle. Lifting her lips, a particularly loud groan tore from Arizona's throat as Callie suckled on a spot just below her right ear. The hand on her cock faltered again, and when Callie moved her lips back to that spot Arizona moaned deeply and started a faster rhythm on her cock.

And before she could ask, could confirm just one more time, Arizona begged her, "touch me Callie."

With a groan of her own, Callie moved the last bit of distance, Arizona's stancing widening, and swiped the tip of her index finger through the absolutely dripping folds of the writhing woman in front of her. "Jesus, you're so wet."

"I told you I was touching myself," a small hiccup left Arizona as Callie made a pass over her clit. "And then the sounds you made as I touched you, as I touched your cock, as I made you come, exploding over me. I want you."

Needing more of the blonde, needing to be inside her, not just her cock but her fingers or anything really, Callie made a quick decision. Fumbling the shower off, she pulled Arizona's hand from her cock, a grunt of displeasure leaving her, which was quickly turned into a moan as she wrapped Arizona's hands around her neck and grabbed trembling thighs to wrap around her waist. Arizona was grinding her centre against Callie's stomach, the tip of her almost painfully erect cock rubbing between Arizona's ass cheeks as she walked them towards the bed.

It didn't take much for Callie to lower them down, Arizona on her back and Callie covering her, and literally no time for Callie to crush their lips together, Arizona instantly thrusting her tongue into Callie's mouth, both of them groaning as they battled for dominance. She was propped between Arizona's spread legs, her hot and wet centre still undulating against wherever she found the friction and pressure she was chasing, and it wasn't a hard decision for Callie to slip her hands between them, her fingers sliding effortlessly through the wet folds.

"Mmm, god, Callie… that's good," Arizona husked, her arms wrapped around Callie's shoulders, her left leg coming to wrap around Callie's thigh.

Callie felt her cock twitch and throb, standing more erect as she slipped a single finger into Arizona's entrance, pushing all the way in to her knuckle. "More, Cal, more." Arizona said, her hips now thrusting against Callie's hand, and who was she to disobey. Her second finger slid in just as easily, Arizona's passage gripping her fingers tightly, she was so hot and tight, Callie knew that having her cock inside would be like heaven. She hoped one day to get to experience without protection, but that was a hope she always had.

Women's pussy's were made for cocks, the way they were warm and wet and tight, squeezing and gripping as they were thrust into and out of and into, over and over again… The thought that this woman's pussy was made for her cock passed through Callie's mind, and she began thrusting her fingers with renewed vigour, the moans and deeper thrusts of Arizona's hips spurring Callie to new heights of arousal.

"I'm so close, Cal… so close, make me come, please," Arizona begged again. Slipping her lips to that spot behind Arizona's ear and suckling as she brushed her thumb again against her hard clit, Arizona's inner muscles clamped down on her fingers and her body went rigid as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Callie almost blew her load again as she watched Arizona.

She softened the movement of her fingers inside Arizona, and pulled her lips from that spot, it's location on the blonde body beneath her forever burned into her memory.

When Arizona finally relaxed, her breasts were heaving, Callie pulled her fingers out, loving the way that Arizona groaned, and while Arizona was watching quickly slipped the still wet fingers into her mouth. Her eyes slipped closed and both of them moaned as Callie sucked her own fingers, the taste of her something Callie knew she'd need again and again.

Rolling to her side she fumbled for the box of condoms in her night stand, Arizona's late night purchase abandoned in the bathroom - but if this went how Callie thought it would, and she was certain it would, they would get to them eventually. Finally grabbing one she felt Arizona's eyes on her as she moved to situate herself between Arizona's still spread knees, felt the way her hands gripped her thighs, and heard the low moan from Arizona as Callie stroked herself, ensuring that she was hard enough to put the condom on. Which she was before she started stroking herself, she hadn't been this hard in a long time, but the way Arizona's eyes tracked her hand and darkened a bit, made Callie feel sexy and bold. Especially knowing that this was Arizona's first time.

"You like that baby," Callie husked, flicking the tip of her cock with her thumb on her upward stroke, Arizona's only answer a nod and to tighten her fingers on her thighs. "You like watching me rub myself?"

Tearing open the foil packet, Callie quickly rolled the latex down her shaft, loving the way that Arizona's centre was glistening with her arousal, the lips of her pussy red and swollen with need and the orgasam she just had. The way her blue eyes never left her cock.

Scooting a bit closer Callie leaned down and captured the waiting lips in a soft kiss, reaching for one of the pillows beside Arizona, she withdrew from the kiss, Arizona's teeth dragging against her bottom lip, and if it was possible, Callie got harder.

"Do you trust me?" Callie asked, looking down at the woman. She knew she was going to have to be restrained tonight, she was known to get wild in the bedroom, and she herself knew that she liked it a little rough, but tonight was not the night for that. Tonight was about Arizona, tonight was about Arizona's needs and pleasure, and Callie wanted to make it good for her. Not just because it was her first time, but because she actually really liked this woman, wanted to keep doing this, wanted to keep getting to know her.

And still wanted to know what being inside Arizona without protection was like - and even though she knew that would come later (as would both of them), restraint was going to be key for her tonight.

"I do," Arizona whispered back, finally tearing her eyes away from Callie's cock.

Callie felt the amused smile on her own face, the small smirk and embarrassed dimples on Arizona's making her heart soar. "Lift your hips."

Arizona did as she was asked, and Callie slipped the pillow beneath them. When Arizona lowered at her signal, Callie shuffled forward on her knees again, lifting her spread knees so that Arizona's feet were flat against the mattress. When Arizona was positioned, Callie bent over her again, the tip of her cock twitching as it came into contact with Arizona's clit, the blonde's hips jumping at the contact and a small moan leaving her parted lips.

Bracing herself over Arizona on her left arm, she reached up and cupped Arizona's face, capturing her lips in another soft kiss. Arizona's arms snaked around her neck and shoulders, and her palm was pressed flat against her back.

"This is about you now Arizona," Callie husked into the open mouth below her own, fingernails scraping her back. "I'll go slow and whatever you need or want, you just tell me. If you want me to stop just say so, if you need me to pull out just say so."

Arizona nodded, and leaned up to kiss her again. "I really like you Callie, I like you a lot, and I want this. I want you." Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. "I want it to be good for you."

"It's already been good for me Arizona, but I don't want you to worry about that." Callie said softly, using the hand still on Arizona's face to caress her cheek and rub softly at her lower lip with her thumb. "Let me make you feel good."

At Arizona's nod and a shuddering okay, Callie reached between them and let her fingers slip down to Arizona's centre again, she was still wet and hot, and Callie could feel how swollen her lips were, drenched as they were. Arizona groaned again when Callie rubbed her her fingers over her hard clit, the bundle of nerves swollen and pulsing with Arizona's rapid pulse. Slipping two fingers in again, without teasing, but gentle she thrust a few times, scissoring her fingers to help prepare Arizona.

Curling her fingers to gather the pool wetness she withdrew to a groan, and used Arizona's arousal to coat her cock, softly stroking herself, and though she was still rock hard and ready to sink in, Arizona wasn't. Using her fingers again she coated her cock some more, before gripping it and positioning her head against Arizona's entrance.

"I'm going to enter you now," Callie husked, her arm shaking with the exertion of holding herself above Arizona. "Are you ready?"

"Ye-yes." Arizona stuttered out, and with a small roll of her hips Callie sunk the head of her cock into Arizona, the tightness and warmth surprising and tear an involuntary groan from her.

"Oh!" Was all Arizona said at the intrusion, her fingers gripping tighter to Callie. Her lips in an o shape as Callie pulled out just a little and pushed another inch or so in, both of them groaning once again.

Callie's cock was big, probably too big for someone's first time, so she was taking her time. Almost eight inches long, and thick and girthy, Arizona's pussy was squeezing her. It was torture, probably for both of them, going this slow, but Callie knew that this is what needed to happen. And though Arizona was worried about pleasing her, about making Callie come this way, Callie wasn't worried. Only half in, she was ready to explode into the condon and into Arizona.

Controlling her breathing, to steady herself, Callie watched Arizona's face for any signs of pain or discomfort. Though her eyes were closed, every thrust that brought Callie deeper caused her brows to scrunch momentarily, but they softened almost immediately and the hot breath of Arizona washed over her face as the blonde woman panted.

As she slipped out a little more, Callie moved her thumb to Arizona's clit and pressed a bit roughly which had the desired effect. When she thrusted down again, Arizona's hips jumped and Callie was buried to the hilt inside her. "Jesus fuck," she cried as Arizona just moaned.

Callie followed as Arizona's hips settled back on the pillow beneath, ensuring that she stayed inside Arizona completely, but she didn't move. Arizona's hand had moved and pressed flat against her chest. Callie could feel Arizona's tight pussy fluttering around her cock, tightening and gripping the intrusion.

Moving her hand from between their bodies, Callie reached up and palmed Arizona's cheek, pleased when the blonde leaned into her touch. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Does it hurt, am I hurting you?"

"No, it's just… different… it's new… I've never been filled like this… I just… I don't know what to do, I don't know." Arizona rambled, and Callie felt her cock twitch inside Arizona because she was honestly adorable. But the movement caused Arizona's eyes to fly open and the hand that was on the nape of her neck tightened. "What was that?"

"What?" Callie asked, flexing her burning thighs so that she twitched inside Arizona again, "This?"

"Oh, god, yes." Arizona moaned, so Callie did it again.

"That's my dick inside you," Callie laughed, doing it again, the laugh turning into a groan as Arizona's inner muscles clamped down on her cock.

"What should I do?" Arizona asked on a husk.

"Whatever makes you feel good baby," Callie replied back, moving her hand from Arizona's face and resting it on the other side of her head, lowering herself so they were touching all over.

A second later, still not moving, Callie felt Arizona's hips roll against her, her cock slipping out and pushing back in with the movements of Arizona's hips against her. She didn't stop at one roll, the movements soft and gentle against Callie's cock and hips, but she could see the pleasure washing over Arizona's face, knowing it was mirrored on her own as Arizona was basically fucking herself on Callie's dick.

"I'm going to move now," Callie said, spreading her own knees a bit for leverage.

Arizona didn't respond verbally, except with some deep moans and grunts as her hips continued to move against Callie. Matching the blonde's movements, Callie slipped almost all the way out, and then pushed in harder than she'd done so far. "Oh god, that's good, fuck me."

"I am fucking you Arizona." Callie panted into her ear. Restraint was hard when feelings were involved, and all Callie wanted to do was thrust and thrust and pound into her and see Arizona come around her cock.

"Shut the fuck up and do it again," Arizona demanded. Even though it was a whisper, and her eyes were closed, and her fingers were clinging desperately to Callie, and her face was scrunched in pleasure, Callie knew it was a demand.

So Callie did. Once again matching the pace of Arizona's hips, moving faster against her now, once again slipping almost all the way out and pushing in with force. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle. But judging by the sounds Arizona was making, primal and animalistic grunts and moans slipping past her lips, the time for gentle and slow had passed. Rough would come later, it would come another time, because Callie knew that this wouldn't be their only time.

Callie was grunting now too, thrusting into Arizona at a faster and faster pace, her hips rolling up into Callie. The rhythm they were working against each other wasn't graceful, and it wasn't going to feature in any porn videos, but it was primal the way that they were fucking each other. And it was working for them. Arizona's moans were getting louder and her fingernails were scratching into Callie's back, which was a massive turn on and it caused her restraint to slip a little, pushing into Arizona harder.

"Oh god, yes, keep doing that Callie, harder. Fuck you're so big," Callie only grunted non-committedly, stuck her face in Arizona's neck and thrusted into her almost relentlessly, sliding almost all the way out and pushing back in.

The sound of their skin slapping together, both of their moans and grunts, softly whispered swear words, and the wet sound of Callie's cock piercing in and out of Arizona's pussy filled the room.

It wasn't long before Arizona turned her head to Callie's ear and whispered "I'm gonna come, I'm so close… it's, oh god, I've never felt like this before."

"What do you need to come?" Callie asked back, her face still buried in Arizona's shoulder, her hips still thrusting wildly into Arizona. Her cock was having difficulty moving now, Arizona's pussy was gripping her tightly, drawing her cock deeper and deeper into her.

"Just this, just you, keep fucking me." It was only seconds and a few hard thrusts later that Arizona's muscles gripped Callie's cock and began fluttering and contracting wildly around her, her own need to come just as big and loud as Arizona moaned her name and wrapped one of her legs around Callie.

It was a long while later that her muscles relaxed and Callie could move again, her entire body trembling with the need to come. But she wasn't sure if she could finish like this, buried in Arizona. Not because she didn't want to, good god she did, but she wasn't sure how Arizona was feeling.

"Did you finish Cal?" Arizona asked, her hands moving to pull Callie's face to hers.

The way she was looking at her caused Callie to roll her hips into Arizona again, blue eyes rolling back and another moan tearing from her throat.

"Can you… like this, inside me." Arizona asked. Callie pushed in a bit harder again, still surprised that Arizona was concerned with pleasing her.

"Yeah, I'm close, I just need… oh god, you're so tight Arizona, squeezing my cock, it's good. It's really fucking good." Callie grunted out, her hips picking up their pace and Arizona's meeting hers thrust for thrust. She wasn't going to last long.

And suddenly Arizona was kissing her, thrusting her tongue into her mouth at the same pace as Callie was thrusting into her and Callie pushed hard into Arizona one last time, burying herself as her balls contracted and her abs twitched with the force of her release. She felt Arizona come around her again, the fluttering of her muscles milking Callie's cock into the condom.

When they both came down from their coital high, Callie reached between them and gripped the condom and whispered, "I'm going to pull out… it might be uncomfortable." Arizona nodded, and winced when Callie pulled her limp dick from inside, she groaned at the loss of heat and wetness and tightness.

Disposing of the condom, Callie rolled back into the bed and pleased when Arizona immediately tucked herself into Callie's side, her arm wrapping around her midsection and her fingers trailing lightly up and down her ribcage. Callie kissed the sweaty forehead by her lips and held the slightly trembling woman tighter to her chest, Arizona's head pillowed on her breasts.

They stayed that way for long moments, wrapped in each others arms and legs, fingers and hands trailing over cooling and relaxed bodies as lips kissed wherever they could reach.

"I really enjoyed that Callie," Arizona whispered into Callie's breasts, the release of air tightening her nipple and causing her cock to stir again against Arizona's hip. "It makes me want to try other things."

"Hmm," Callie hummed, because she was curious. "Like what?"

"Oh, all kinds of stuff," Arizona teased, slipping her hand between their bodies and stroking Callie's rapidly hardening cock again.

"Wanna tell me what that stuff is?" Callie asked on a moan, all the way she imagined Arizona touching her hard cock floating through her mind. Her hand still stroking.

"It seems like you might be ready for me just to show you," Arizona husked, and with a growl Callie flipped them and pressed a rough kiss to her lips, their mouths opening at the same time to deepen the connection.

Maybe Callie's dreams would come true.


End file.
